


nightmare

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Ouma x reader stuffWhat would happen if your child had a nightmareAnd how will the morning go?





	nightmare

Hearing a creak sound from the door; you turn to lay on your side and see your daughter; she's holding her teddy bear close to her some little tears coming of her eyes 

"Mommy....Can i sleep with you and papa?"  
Poor girl must have had a nightmare "Sure, come on sweetie" she walks up to the bed, climbs up  
You scoot over so she can get in the middle and there she is, laying in the middle of the bed, she looks at you 

"Mama, I dont like nightmares" she nearly cry but you calm her down "Hey hey its ok, Mommy and daddy will protect you" smiling at her, she scoot abit trying to make herself comfortable, she holds her bear close, laying back down again  
Laying down and cuddle her, she smile and ahut her eyes

Morning

Opening his eyes, he sees his child sleeping between him and his s/o which he is fine with it. 

He leans down and gives his little leader a kiss on the cheek and yours too, stretching out and yawn

itch  
Itch  
Itch

He heads to the bathroom and does his business

She whimpers, moving abit  
opening her eyes and see its just a dream

"Morning my little leader" she looks up and see Ouma smiling at her, standing up and hugs him "Dont leave me"  
"Huh? The supreme leader nevers leave his child behind!"  
"Daddy is not joking?"  
"Im not even lying about it, I love you and you know that, I would never leave you okay?"  
She nods, giving her a kiss on the cheek, holds her "Now come on, Im going to cook breakfast"  
"Mama said stay away from the kitchen" (d/n) looks at him, Dammit you had to tell her  
"Dont worry, Papa finally knows how to cook!" 

 

Sniff sniff

Waks up, Runs to the kitchen and "OUMA!!" ah the bowl is on fire   
"HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK! I POUR MILK IN A BOWL!!!"  
Oh boy


End file.
